The present invention is directed to merchandise display hook assemblies for use in the display of merchandise on apertured panelboard of the type commonly and widely used in mass merchandise retail outlets.
For wall displays of carded or otherwise prepackaged merchandise, it is common to utilize large expanses of apertured panelboard on which are mounted merchandise display hooks. Typically, such panelboard is provided with openings on one inch centers, both vertically and horizontally, to provide a great deal of flexibility in the manner in which the merchandise display hooks may be arranged and located to display the goods supported thereon.
Notwithstanding the apparent flexibility provided by locating apertures on one inch centers, it may still be difficult in some cases to achieve a desired degree of high density product display because of the diversity and nonstandardization of size and shape of the displayed products. Frequently, there are instances when a product, supported by a hook seated in one set of panel openings, may interfere with or be unduly close to adjacent display packages supported by the adjacent hook(s). Conventionally, one display hook is frequently moved one aperture (which may be further than necessary), and this may result in an inefficient use of valuable display area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel merchandise display hook assembly which enables more efficient use of the display space of an apertured panelboard.
It is also an object to provide such a merchandise display hook assembly using components which may be readily and economically fabricated and which provide a relatively long-lived structure.
It is also a further object to provide such a merchandise display hook assembly which enables limited adjustable movement of the display hook between apertures of the panelboard.